


Me

by 9doctororacle6



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/9doctororacle6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is sad, and drowning in self hatred. Basically his feelings in a nutshell. hope you guys like it. read and review! Doctor Oracle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me

Me  
I think I am breaking down from inside. I am giving up on me. No longer wanna hold myself together. The pieces are too many. I maybe the most confident and self-loving person for the world. But I am drowning faster than I thought in this feeling of self-hatred. I might be worthy enough for the world. But I’m worthless inside. I don’t want anyone to see me like this. But I feel that someone should know this side of me. I don’t want your sympathy or pity. I just want you to understand. This is getting harder. I am falling apart. But there is no one to see or understand what’s behind my mask. I know I’m contradicting myself. But I can’t help it. This feeling of self-hatred is killing me. And I don’t think I can stop. So goodbye I guess. This too will be bottled up. And you won’t realise until it’s too late and I have burst apart.


End file.
